1. Field of the Invention
It The invention relates to a urine collection means for use by a person of the male sex, which means comprises a flexible container in which the urine can be collected, as well as a closable neck joined onto said container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Means of this type are disclosed in DE-U-9100090. In the case of this known urine collection means, the container and the neck form a whole made of a flexible plastic This known means has the disadvantage that it is not easy to handle It is true that a reinforcing ring is fitted around the neck, the purpose of which is to increase the dimensional stability of the neck, but this can nevertheless be squashed flat when the neck is held firmly.
The fact that the dimensional stability of the neck is too low makes it not easy for the user to place and to remove the urine collection means in the correct manner. The consequence of this is that spillage can not always be prevented.
This known urine collection means takes up a fairly large volume, even before it has been used, as a result of which it cannot be carried easily and discreetly.